ABSTRACT Central to NEPTUNE's goals for facilitating translational science in Nephrotic Syndrome (NS) is the maintenance of an infrastructure and funding opportunities that encourages investigators with diverse interests and expertise to use NEPTUNE's intellectual resources, observational clinical data, biospecimens, digital pathology archive, and derived data sets. In the renewal proposal, NEPTUNE plans to continue and expand on the remarkable success of its Pilot and Ancillary Studies Program (PAS). NEPTUNE's goal of accelerating glomerular disease research by being inclusive of diverse scientific interests has been well served by the PAS during the past nine years as the network's data and biobank resources have matured. A steadily increasing trend of use of these resources are evident by the volume of talks, papers, and funded proposals from a large pool of investigators inside and outside the network. By its close association with NephCure Kidney International Foundation (NKI), a leading glomerular disease advocacy foundation, NEPTUNE has funded 10 pilot projects and processed 112 ancillary study proposals during the past nine years. Remarkably, 32 (30%) of these 112 ancillary study committee-approved projects received support external to NEPTUNE.